


Devotions

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fertility kink, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Three years after Merlin found that the best way of serving Arthur was to keep Morgana happy and occupied with other things than trying to take over Camelot, she's a sound sleeper. But Merlin still wakes early. It's difficult to break the habit of almost ten years as a servant. Even now, three years after Arthur gave him to Morgana, he always wakes before her.</i>
</p>
<p>Based on a KMM prompt which read something like "Merlin wakes Morgana with his cock every day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotions

Morgana's nightmares disappeared when she no longer had to live - or sleep - alone. Three years after Merlin found that the best way of serving Arthur was to keep Morgana happy and occupied with other things than trying to take over Camelot, she's a sound sleeper. But Merlin still wakes early. It's difficult to break the habit of almost ten years as a servant. Even now, three years after Arthur gave him to Morgana, he always wakes before her.

It doesn't bother him. Quite the contrary, in fact. He can spend ages watching her sleep, her body limp and relaxed while her mind dwells in some other place. This morning, he's been watching her for almost an hour.

Morgana sleeps on her back, hair spread out on the silk pillows like kelp floating in the deep ocean. He reaches out his hand to touch her, all the time expecting her to disappear. But she is real, her cheek warm. He moves closer to her, and she curls into his arms, lying on her side. Merlin can't help but press his body against hers. She's filled out a little now that she sleeps and eats properly, and her hips are round and warm. To Merlin, she's become a woman of flesh and blood, rather than a vengeful sorceress with a heart of ice.

He presses kisses to the nape of her neck, and she moans silently; slowly, slowly awakening. Merlin knows that this has simply taken her to a lighter sleep, a state where she might as well be dreaming. The light silk of her nightgown feels like water against his naked body, but he longs for the living smoothness of her skin. With his free hand he reaches down to the hem of the garment and pushes it up, caressing her long legs as he goes. Love and lust and happiness fills him as he feels her, as he lets his hand roam over her skin. He presses his hand against her belly, for a moment he wonders if she's finally pregnant. 

Merlin's still boyishly aroused by the fact that he's allowed to spend inside her now, instead of pulling out at the last moment and wasting his seed on the sheets. He feels strangely proud when he looks at her after they've finished; knowing she's full to the brim with his seed.

He can't help but dream of what she will look like; heavy with their child, full of new life. The thought inflames him, and he starts licking at her neck, nibbling at her white shoulder. Morgana groans, comes closer to awakening. Merlin's hand reaches downwards, and he cups her mound, pets the dark curls there. She's already damp. It never ceases to amaze him;that she's so wet for him, that she wants him as much as he wants her. She lifts her leg a little, and smiles, still half asleep. He bends over her and kisses her. While he does that he fondles her sex, parting those lips as well, stroking his fingers over her nub.

He stops kissing her and places his mouth at the shell of her ear. "I thought I was the only randy one." Her breath is more strained now, and he nips at her ear before he continues. "Gods, you're _soaked_. All hot and wet for me."

He pushes a finger inside her, and it sinks in easily, as if her greedy cunt sucks it in. "You like my fingers, don't you?" he says, although he's really more breathless than she is. He presses another finger into her, and another, just because he _can_. Morgana makes those throaty sounds of her, the ones she only makes when he gets her like this, and he feels himself slipping.

"You want more than fingers, don't you? You want a big cock to fill you up. You want me to spend in you, and stay in you until I can fuck you again. You want me to keep you open and filthy with my seed. You want to lie there, all fucked out and let it trickle out of your slit as you wake to find yourself ravished." His throat feels dry and constricted now, his cock painfully hard against her arse. 

Merlin lifts her thigh carefully, and coats himself with her juices before he plunges inside her. Despite all the times he's been inside her it's still overwhelming. Morgana gasps, but her eyes remain closed. She reaches for his hand and places it on her breast. They start moving together. He moans against her and she smiles. 

"I can't really feel you like this," she whispers, and he knows that she's more awake than she pretends to be.

"How?" he asks, still thrusting into her. 

"On my back." She sounds needy now. 

Merlin pulls out, reluctantly, and Morgana removes her nightgown before lying back. She puts her calves on his shoulders, and he pushes into her again. 

"You lovely, lovely boy." Morgana's words are punctuated by his thrusts. "Wanted you from the moment I saw you. Such a sweet, fragile _boy_ \-- So ripe for taking. I've wanted to hear you scream my name from the first time I set eyes on you-- Wanted to take that innocence and claim it for my own." 

And then she turns him over, with a push. Before he can catch his breath she's on top of him, riding him mercilessly.

"I love feeling you inside me," Morgana says, her voice hoarse. She looks both wild and tender, and Merlin can't imagine a time when he didn't love her. "Your cock was _made_ for me, Merlin. You were _born_ to be fucked into oblivion by me." And she rides him hard and fast - as if they're still enemies - until they both shatter and fall apart, their magic blending around them. At last she falls over him, so that he's enclosed within the veil of her hair and all he knows is her.

"You stared at me for over an hour," she says later. Her breath is warm on his skin. "You know I can't lie in bed all day waiting for you to keep your promises." 

"You'd wait longer than that for a good fuck," Merlin says, and then yelps as she bites his nipple with her sharp teeth.


End file.
